Love Again
by SexySmithy
Summary: Paul/Billy. This is going to be a happy and fun story.


**I am loving Billy and Paul pairing at the moment, this is set in November. Hope you enjoy, please review for me**.

* * *

Laughter erupted from the sofa and Billy glanced over to the man chuckling away, he glanced at the screen and instantly recognised Lee Mack cracking some joke that Paul would find hilarious on Would I Lie to You? The man was obsessed, he watched it continuously. Smiling to himself he headed over from the kitchen and placed a cup of coffee in front of the man. Paul mumbled a thank you and Billy headed back into the kitchen and made a start on breakfast. Paul had been through so much and the last few weeks had been horrific but Billy was determined to make things better for him, to support him anyway he could. Paul had been sleeping on the sofa for three weeks now, it wasn't that he didn't live at Rita's anymore, he just prefered spending time with Billy and Summer and always seemed reluctant to leave. Billy enjoyed him being there, a little more than he should or than he cared to let on. Summer headed out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. Paul turned the TV off and yawned "Alright to have a shower?". Billy nodded as way of reply and Paul disappeared.

"Have you seen how many episodes he has recorded of that programme on the telly?" she asked giggling

"I know but it makes him happy"

"And have you told him what makes you happy?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"I will"

"When you tell him about the holiday?"

"Ssshhh, I want it to be a surprise" he turned to her "I am still not sure about leaving you"

"I will be fine, its not like I am staying here alone, Eileen is coming to stay"

"I know but I just wish you were coming with us"

"So do I but I can't, I have school"

"I know, Miss Responsible" he passed her a slice of toast and smiled "I am proud of you Summer, being happy for us jetting off on holiday"

"Just remember I want a puppy for Christmas" she headed towards the door and grabbed her school bag "Or a trip to Disney next year"

"You have mentioned it a couple of hundred times"

"Bye Paul" she shouted to the man in the bathroom. "See you later" she smiled to Billy and headed out the door.

Paul emerged several minutes later in just a pair of trousers hanging low on his hips, Billy averted his eyes back to the toast and tried to resist the urge to glance back to him as he wiped his hair and pulled a top over his toned chest. "You have much on today?" Billy asked

"Nah, I was gunna see if Gem wanted to meet up with the sprogs in a bit" he headed into the kitchen and Billy passed him some toast "Ya know, it's been hard work for her, it's been a tough few weeks"

"Mmm, its not been a barrel of laughs for you either"

"No it's not but I think she needs some support"

"Probably some sleep would do it" Billy laughed "Anyway, before you head off to see Gemma, I wondered if you wanted to pop into town for a bit?"

"What for?"

"Just some odds and ends, maybe some swimming trunks"

"Swimming trunks, since when do you go swimming?" Paul moved over and sat on the sofa and Billy rested into the chair next to him

"Not for me, for you" he placed an envelope to the coffee table and smiled "To go with this"

"What is it?" he asked as he picked it up and opened it. Billy studied his features and he glanced up smiling "Billy, this is a holiday"

"Yeah a week in Torremolinos, we fly out tomorrow"

"Spain?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful"

"I don't know what to say Billy"

"You look disappointed?"

"It's not that, honestly it's not, I just, I don't have a lot of money, I'm not working and"

"Stop, its all inclusive, we will just laze on the beach, you don't need money, it's a gift, it's your Christmas present from me and Summer"

"Is Summer coming?"

"No, she has school but I have her conditions. Eileen is going to come and stay with her"

"I don't know what to say, I haven't been abroad before, I only have a passport cause I used to do day trips to Amsterdam for" he paused and looked up and smiled "You don't wanna know"

"I don't think I do" Billy grinned "Anyway, you going to come shopping for some trunks?"

"I don't reckon I can say no, thank you Billy, this is amazing, you are amazing".

* * *

Billy and Summer were sat at the table playing game of life when he arrived home, it was there third game and the third she was going to win, he was a sore loser but they were having fun. Paul kissed Summer on forehead and smiled "Gem is so jel, she can't believe we are going on holiday tomorrow" he beamed "Sorry I missed tea, Gem had the evening to herself so I decided to stay". He placed a sticky bun in front of Summer and grinned "Here y'are" he smiled. "Who is winning?"

"I am" Summer laughed taking a bite from her bun "He hasn't won a game yet" Summer began to count there money up and grinned "You want to play this time?"

"Course I do, if you keep beating him will he keep sulking?"

"I am not sulking, I am concentrating"

"Course you are" Paul grinned at him and Billy responded with a smile.

Two games later, both won by Paul, with Billy coming last, Summer decided it was time for bed, she moved to Billy and wrapped her arms round him "Have a great holiday, both of you" she hugged Paul and headed towards her bedroom

"Night Love" Billy smiled "Eileen will be here when you get up tomorrow, be good"

"Night Sum" Paul smiled "And thank you"

"Your welcome".

She disappeared into the bedroom "One more game?" Paul smiled

"Go on then"

"Winner gets the window seat tomorrow?"

"I am a man of God, I don't bet"

"It's not a bet, you just know you are going to lose"

"Sounds like fighting talk". They both laughed

"How come you get to be banker?" Paul asked as Billy began counting out money

"Because you cheat"

"How do I know you won't?"

"How do you think?" he asked pointing to his collar

"That's a cop out:" they both laughed again and Paul spun the wheel "Thank you again for this holiday" he grinned as he moved his car round the board "I finally feel like part of a family"

"You are Paul, we are a family"

"You and Summer, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't of got through this without you"

"I will always be here for you, no matter what"

"Thank you Billy" he reached across the table and touched his hand "You are a good man".

Noticing Paul's eyes become watery Billy smiled "Come on, let's get this game finished, big day tomorrow and I need to win that window seat".


End file.
